


The One Where Jace Is Jealous Of A Candy Cane

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 1, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Playful Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: As Jace and Simon put up Christmas decorations in their new apartment, Jace is baffled by the fact that he may actually be jealous of a candy cane.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	The One Where Jace Is Jealous Of A Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little fic with playful Jimon that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps Elle always says that she can't make anything ALL Jimon so naturally I took that as a challenge, so welcome to the Jimon Advent Calendar.

Jace never in his life thought he would be jealous, of a fuckin  _ candy cane _ . 

The day started innocently enough, he and Simon had gone to Target to pick up a Christmas Tree and decorations for their new apartment, the first one they have gotten together. So they went to the store and bought it all out, or at least that’s how Jace felt. The truth is Jace always has a hard time saying no to Simon, the puppy dog eyes and the excited rambling just gets him every time.

How Jace ends up setting everything up, he will never know. Here he is, though, fluffing out branches on their pre-lit tree while Simon sits on the couch sorting through ornaments. This was always Jace’s least favourite task when growing up at the Lightwood’s, and he realizes doing it now is no different. What's really bugging Jace is the candy cane hanging out of Simon’s mouth. It’s firmly between his lips while his hands are occupied with the ornaments. The whole thing is just so lewd.

“You really had to open up the candy cane already didn’t you?” Jace asks teasingly.

Simon grabs the candy cane with one hand, taking it out slowly, keeping it in contact with his lips until it’s completely out. “I have no idea what you’re talking about babe.” Simon responds, sticking his tongue out to lick the candy cane in the most provocative way. Jace groans, throwing his head back.

“You know exactly what you are doing.” Jace says, giving Simon a pointed look. 

“I’m just organizing these ornaments so that once you are done we can decorate it,” he says as if he’s not tempting all of Jace’s will power. Jace decides it’s best to just look directly at the task at hand, ignoring how enticing his boyfriend is. He finishes it without another word or a glance toward Simon.

“Okay time for ornaments!” Simon says excitedly. They decorate the tree in a comfortable silence exchanging glances that send a heat right through Jace’s body each time. As soon as they put the star on the top of the tree Jace loses all the willpower he previously possessed. He looks toward Simon, who still has the last bit of the candy cane between his lips. 

During the next few moments, Jace doesn’t even know what overtakes him. He grabs the candy out of his boyfriend’s lips and throws it behind him before crashing their mouths together. Simon tastes of peppermint and hot chocolate. His tongue is fighting for entrance almost immediately. Jace can’t help the moan that escapes him only to be swallowed by Simon. 

Jace breaks their fervid kiss apart to say, “That fuckin candy cane is going to end me.” 

“Who knew you would be jealous of a candy,” Simon says smuggly. Jace decides that’s enough of that and connects their lips again. He reaches for Simon’s ass, lifting up the brunette man so that his legs wrap around his waist as he walks toward their bedroom, the kiss never ending.

“Not a fuckin word.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) ! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
